


Solitary

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst, Devoted Reylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Kylo, Minor Suicidal Thoughts, PTSD, Pining, Prison Guard Rey, Sad, lonely, not realistic, prisoner kylo, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Kylo was assigned a guard to watch over him in the prison. She was so tiny compared to him. Her little arms wrapped around his bicep as she led him around the prison.She was beautiful and fiery. Though she was small, she could kick his ass. And he loved her for it. She was trained in combat and was the only guard that could handle Kylo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request from tumblr. I’m not sure how long this will be, but I do know that it isn’t finished yet :) 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Nori!

* * *

 

Kylo was assigned a guard to watch over him in the prison. She was so tiny compared to him. Her little arms wrapped around his bicep as she led him around the prison.

  
She was beautiful and fiery. Though she was small, she could kick his ass. And he loved her for it. She was trained in combat and was the only guard that could handle Kylo.

  
Time and time again, he asked her for her name. He needed to know, wanted to know more of her. But she always kept him at arms length. Her hazel eyes piercing into his soul.

  
It was only during the nights, in the darkness of his cell and the quiet, lingering loneliness— that he would let a tear escape his eyes.  
  
He heard a shuffle of quiet footsteps as he wiped his cheeks. There she was, his guard, his bright light.

  
Kylo walked up to the bars of his cell and she held her hand up against the bars. Tentatively, he placed his fingertips to hers.  
  
They laced their fingers together, and she took a breath before she spoke.

  
“Rey, my name is Rey.”

  
Kylo dropped his lips down to her fingertips, kissing them through the space of the bars.  
Rey— his shining light.

***

The block that Kylo was kept on was empty except for his cell. It was somewhat like solitary confinement.

Rey was always on the other side of the bars. Kylo wondered if she ever slept. She sometimes would sit on the floor outside of his cell with her back leaning against the bars. Kylo imagined what it would be like to run his fingers through her hair and to kiss her neck. He wondered if she would let him or if she would slap him in the face.

Even the sting of her slap would be better than the cold emptiness of his cell. He longed for her touch. The warmth of her hand in his. She kept her distance ever since Rey told him her name. He wished that she wouldn’t. She was all he had.

He spent his days watching her face. The rare times that she smiled caused his heart to flutter. She was beautiful. And he could never have her.

That very thought made his veins flare with jealousy. She was _his_. Yet, she was not. She was out of reach. Unattainable. Untouchable.

***

Rey was walking him to the showers. She always turned her back on him to allow him some semblance of privacy. It wasn’t as if he cared. He wished she would look at his body. He wanted to see the blush on her face when she took in his chest and abdomen. He wanted her to look lower, to see what she could have.

Kylo showered with efficiency; once the water cut off, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked up to Rey’s back. She looked over her shoulder to meet his eyes and gasped. He smirked at her, loving the way she bit her lip and clenched her fists as if she wanted to reach out and touch him.

He looked into her piercing hazel eyes as if to challenge her. Rey reached out and placed her fingertips on his chest.

Kylo flattened her against the wall and rubbed his nose along hers. Her hands remained on his chest. If she wanted to, she could push him away. She could have him down in a choke hold in mere seconds, but she dropped her eyes to his lips and that only encouraged him further.

Kylo closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers. It was chaste, her lips were warm against his own. Perfectly pink and soft.

She seemed to have come to her senses, pushing him back roughly and breathing deeply.

“We can’t,” she said quietly.

She turned away from him and called over her shoulder, “get dressed, it’s time to go back to your cell.”

***

The nights in his cell were always the hardest. His body ached for her touch. The blood would rush to his cock and he would touch himself under his blanket.

She had to know what he was doing. It was embarrassing, yet he couldn’t help himself. He needed some sort of release.

His breathing was labored as his hand moved up and down his cock. And when he came, he watched her back as she tensed up on the other side of the bars.

His spend was splattered over his chest and he wiped it off with his shirt.

He was disgusting. He was needy.

He was a monster.

***

One night, Kylo was sitting cross legged by the bars of his cell. Rey was sitting in the same position on the other side.

“Why are you in here, Kylo? What exactly did you do?”

This question always haunted him. The truth was, he deserved to be in here. He deserved far worse than what he got.

“I killed my father.”

She didn’t react, already knowing that much of the story.

“But why Kylo? I don’t understand? Did you hate him so much… that you would…”

“I didn’t hate him.”

“Then why?”

He thought back to that night. The night that his soul shattered into two.

“I used to serve in the Army. I got injured and was discharged half way through my term. The damage of war had already been done. I still have nightmares of the battles. Waking up with bombs exploding beside my head. The shear panic of being temporarily deaf from the blasts. The chaos of the war, the inhalation of smoke in my lungs. And watching the men you came to think of as your family-- die before your eyes.”

Rey was silent as she listened to him.

“Once I was back home, in the safety of my parents house, I still had nightmares. Like a darkness that wrapped around my soul and infected my veins. My doctor said it was PTSD. Perhaps it was, or perhaps I was never meant for this.”

“One night, I heard the sound of glass shattering in the living room. And an argument between two people. I panicked and grabbed the rifle that I kept under my bed. I walked into the living room in a daze, I was barely even conscious. I only knew that I needed to protect my country. That’s when I saw my father, he was drunk and yelling at my mother. They were always getting into heated arguments, so it wasn’t something new. He wasn’t a threat to her. But at that time, I only saw the face of an enemy. I held the rifle in my hands and shot at him three times in the chest. I only realized what I had done when my mother started screaming. I threw the weapon down and collapsed to my knees. I waited there while she called the police. And I was taken away in handcuffs. I pleaded guilty. Knowing that it would be in everybody’s best interests if I was incarcerated. At least I wouldn’t be able to hurt anybody behind bars.”

Rey had tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

“Oh Kylo,” she reached her hand through the bars and he took it willingly.

Kylo leaned his forehead on the cool iron bars and felt Rey do the same. They were so close, but still not able to touch completely. She pressed her lips to his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth and then his lips.

And he savored every touch. Every brush of her lips felt like a piece of his soul was knitting back together.

Maybe he wouldn’t be alone after all.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Kylo missed the sound of her voice. The lilt of her British accent, and the smile that showed off her perfect teeth. It was the only light in the world of darkness that surrounded him. But she had pulled away, just as he had worried that she would, with only a ghost of a kiss left on his lips. A memory of the press of her mouth against his. For just that one moment, he thought that he wouldn’t be alone.

 

He was wrong. He was destined to be alone in his own personal hell. In solitary.

 

***

 

He marked the days by scratching his nail across the stone wall. It wasn’t perfect, and it left the skin around his fingers cracked and bleeding, but at least he could keep count.

 

She was always there, but out of reach. It was almost more cruel this way than if he was assigned a different guard. He longed for her. And now that he had a taste, he didn’t want to give her up. But Rey wasn’t a possession. She was so much more than that. He wanted to give her everything. But what did he have to offer? He had nothing left in the world.

 

Kylo watched her from his cot. She was turned away from him, her hair pulled back in a bun. He let his gaze drop to the slender slope of her neck. He wanted to reach through the bars of his cell and run his fingers down her neck.

 

His hands shook as he held them in his lap. He laid back down on his cot and willed himself to sleep. Sleep was the only escape from this hell. His dreams were filled with fantasies. Fantasies of Rey. A life they could have had if they had met in some other way.

 

Kylo always felt empty when he woke up, knowing that his dream would always be just that. It would never be a reality. Sometimes he hoped that he would never wake up. Only then would he be free from this pain, from his shattered soul.

 

***

 

Days passed by and turned into weeks. Kylo hadn’t heard her voice in quite some time. He felt pathetic for how he yearned.

 

He leaned against the wall of his cell and looked up at the window in the far corner. It was covered with iron bars to prevent escape. That window was the only source of light in his dingy cell. It helped to center him. He could count the days and the general expanse of time. The sun would rise and set and Kylo would know that another day had passed.

 

He heard a familiar sound, a soft chirping of a bird. Kylo crossed his cell quickly and climbed onto his cot. His height gave him the ability to see out of the window. All he could see was the blue sky and a flock of birds flying by. He longed to feel the cool summer breeze. To smell the scent of grass and fresh flowers.

 

The springs in his cot squeaked as he sat back down. Kylo buried his face in his hands and he wept.

 

There were so many sights and smells that he never realized he would miss. It was true what they say, you never realize what you have until it's gone. And he had lost everything.

 

He heard the sound of fingers dancing along the bars of his cell. When he looked up, he wiped the tears from his eyes and saw Rey looking at him longingly. She reached her hand out to him in a gentle invitation.

 

Kylo fell to his knees and crawled slowly over to her. He looked at her through the hair that had fallen into his face, and when he rested back on his haunches on the other side of the bars, she wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumb.

 

“Please talk to me. I need to hear your voice.” He sounded pathetic even to himself.

 

Rey rubbed her thumb along his cheek and ruffled his hair. His head moved into her touch out of instinct, looking for more. It was like an addiction. He turned his face to press his lips against the warmth of her palm.

 

“I’m sorry Kylo.”

 

His heart nearly shattered at _finally_ hearing the sound of her voice.

 

“Don’t pull away again. I can’t take it.”

 

She ran her finger over the shell of his ear and Kylo shivered.

 

“I won’t, I’m sorry. I was scared. But I won’t leave you alone. You aren’t alone.”

 

She traced her fingers over his lips and he opened his mouth, running his tongue over her fingertips. He sucked her fingers into his mouth, and he tasted iron and dirt from the bars she had been grasping. She tasted like earth.

 

He imagined them sitting on a grassy hill, holding each other as the water from a pond softly lapped against the shore. Kylo imagined what Rey’s hair would look like with the sun shining against her tresses. The warm breeze in his hair as he laid her down on her back and kissed her softly. She would be wearing a white summer dress. One that showed off her slender, golden legs.

 

He would push her skirt over her hips and bury himself between her thighs. Worshipping her body as he mouthed at her slit.

 

Kylo felt himself flush in embarrassment as he crossed his legs, hiding his obvious erection. Rey pretended not to notice as she continued to caress his face with soft touches.

 

***

 

Kylo had fallen asleep with his head pressed up against the bars. He woke up with a stiff neck and an ache in his forehead. He turned his sleepy eyes to the outside of his cell but Rey was nowhere in sight.

 

He started to panic until he heard the familiar sound of her footsteps coming down the corridor.

 

She sat down across from him and dug in the pocket of her jacket. She pulled out a simple chocolate candybar.

 

Kylo eyed the chocolate like it was water in a desert. Rey started to unwrap the candy and broke a piece of the chocolate off. She reached her fingers through the bars and offered him a piece of the chocolate.

 

He took the piece in his mouth and groaned at the taste of the creamy chocolate on his tongue. He lapped at Rey’s fingers.

 

Together, they shared her chocolate bar. He wanted to thank her properly for this little delicacy she was gifting him.

 

Kylo started to formulate a plan. A way for him to show his affection, and to give her something in return. It wouldn’t be much-- he didn’t have any possessions to call his own, but perhaps he could come up with something.

 

Rey smiled at him as she popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth. He watched the slight purse of her pretty, pink lips as she enjoyed the treat.

 

Staring at her lips, he pressed his forehead against the bars. If only he weren’t impeded by this cell. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms. She must have taken pity on him, as she pressed her forehead to the bars and gave him a featherlight kiss on his lips. Her tongue licked at the seam of his mouth and he opened up for her, his tongue moved softly against her own as he tasted her.

 

She pulled back too soon, but there was a smile on her face. She brushed her thumb along the corner of his mouth and showed him the chocolate that now painted the tip of her thumb before she popped it into her mouth and sucked it clean.

 

Kylo groaned at the sight.

 

“I’m going to see what I can do about the prison letting you have time outside. The other inmates have time outdoors. It is cruel not to let you enjoy the sun.”

 

Kylo found her fingers and interlaced them with his own. This woman was too good and too pure. He didn’t deserve her. Yet he was too selfish to give her up.

 

“I’ll fight for you Kylo,” Rey said.

 

He looked into her hazel eyes, they were so full of promise. Gently, he reached through the bars of his cell and cupped her cheek. Her skin was warm and soft against his palm.

 

“I want you to call me Ben,” Kylo found himself saying.

 

She looked at him with confusion as she furrowed her brow.

 

“I know that you know that my birth name is Ben Solo,” he started. It was on all of his paperwork, after all. “I was given the nickname Kylo Ren during my term overseas. The name stuck, and that is what everybody else in the prison likes to refer to me as. It was the war that made the monster that is Kylo Ren.”

 

She shook her head, holding his palm in place against her cheek.

 

“You aren’t a monster,” Rey said definitely.

 

“Yes I am. But I don’t want to be. So I want you to call me Ben.”

 

“Alright Ben.”

 

She nuzzled his palm and pressed fleeting kisses along his knuckles. He would take all of her affection and comfort-- and he would cherish it until the inevitable day that she would be taken from him.

 

And then he would be alone again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Rey was truly astonishing. Without her, Kylo would not be allowed the ability to sit outside and feel the breeze on his cheeks. She had fought for his rights— as she said that she would. Now they were sitting side by side on a picnic table in the common area of the prison. 

 

To Kylo’s satisfaction, he was only allowed to go outside with Rey as his companion. None of the other inmates were allowed outside while he spent his hour in the sun. The warden claimed it was in Kylo’s best interest that he not be around the other inmates. Though Kylo knew that he wasn’t a threat to the others— this was just another way for Warden Snoke to punish him further. 

 

Kylo kept sneaking glances at Rey. She smiled back at him as she blushed and he thought the rosy tint of her cheeks looked beautiful. 

 

In the prison courtyard, although they were alone, they were out in the open. Kylo wanted to hold Rey’s hand or pull her into his arms. But if he even so much as placed a hand on her knee, the guards standing inside the building leading out to the courtyard would see and taze him. 

 

Then there was the possibility of them assigning Rey somewhere else and giving him a different guard. It wasn’t a risk Kylo was willing to take. 

 

Kylo placed his cuffed hands down on the wooden picnic table, spreading his fingers so that his pinky was reaching out to Rey’s. The very tips of their fingers touched as they both looked out at the barren grass. 

 

The clouds above their heads were dark, and it had been so long since Kylo had really seen a rainstorm. Drops started to fall from the sky, landing on his cheeks. It started to rain harder and Rey grabbed his wrist, pulling him up from the picnic table. 

 

She held on to his arm as she started to lead him back inside, out of the rain and back into solitary. He looked back behind him as the first flash of lightning filled the sky. 

 

***

 

Kylo was huddled against the bars of his cell, hiding his head in his pulled up knees as each crack of thunder roared around him. Intellectually, Kylo knew that this wasn’t the war— this was merely a rain storm. But the loud crashes brought him back to his time in the army. The explosions of bombs all around him. 

 

He gripped the iron bar tightly as he wept. He saw the faces of the the soldiers that perished, in his mind’s eye. 

 

Then he felt a hand wrap around his. He looked up to see Rey sitting on her knees beside his cell. Gently, she pried his hand from the iron bar and slipped her fingers through his. Kylo held her gaze as he road out the agony of the storm. 

 

***

 

Kylo stood in the shower, letting the water rain down upon his head as he leaned his forehead against the grimy tile of the prison shower. His hair fell around him in wet locks and he took his time as he cleaned himself. The generic bar soap was practically scentless and the prison brand shampoo wasn’t anything to write home about. 

 

He ran his hands down his stomach, feeling the bones of his ribs just beneath the skin. The realization hit him them that he had been losing weight. 

 

His towel was hanging just outside the shower. Kylo grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist. When he turned around to look at Rey, she was blushing profusely. 

 

“Rey,” he said softly. 

 

She looked like she was about to burst into tears. She grabbed at her belt and pulled out a ring of keys. Then she walked purposefully over to the door to the bathrooms and she inserted an iron key into the hole, locking it. 

 

“Rey,” Kylo said again, looking at her with worry. 

 

“The warden is the only one with master key. It locked in his office and he’s away from the prison for a few hours. 

 

Kylo closed the distance and kissed Rey hard on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her chest up against his. Suddenly, she was stepping back. 

 

“Ben— do you want me?” she asked, her palms were starting to tug her button up shirt out of her pants. 

 

Kylo thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He couldn’t believe that this was real— that she returned his feelings. That she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And it wasn’t pity that roused Rey into action; Kylo could see the lust burning behind her bright hazel eyes. 

 

“Yes Rey. I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you,” he admitted. 

 

She pulled the shirt out of her pants and kicked her boots off. Kylo walked forward and started to unbutton the shirt, starting at the bottom and running his fingertips along the smooth skin of her stomach. 

 

Once he got the last button undone, he pushed the shirt off her shoulders and gazed down at her plain black bra. 

 

Rey brought an arm across her chest and Kylo caught her wrist. 

 

“No, no. Don’t do that. You’re perfect.” 

 

Kylo reached around her and unclipped the clasp to her bra. She shrugged it off, tossing it on top of her boots. Kylo dropped to his knees in front of her. Kissing along her stomach and darting his tongue out to lave at her bellybutton.

 

Rey leaned over and he took a moment to just admire her perfect tits. They were small and perky with cute rosy nipples. Kylo latched onto her nipple and palmed her other breast. The feeling of her nipple against his tongue was exquisite. He alternated from one breast to the other, giving them equal attentions. Kylo almost came from sucking on her breasts, alone. He calmed himself down enough to savor this. Because this would probably be the only time he could have Rey. 

 

Before long, Kylo had gotten her completely bare. She yanked his towel off and pushed him into the stall. Kylo started the water and pushed Rey’s back against the tile, peppering her with kisses and suckling bruises onto the tops of her breasts. That way Rey would remember this— remember how he made her feel. 

 

He dropped to his knees once again and put his mouth on her. She was already slick and wanting. She moaned softly as he licked her folds. Her fingers digging into his scalp. Kylo flicked his tongue against her clit before sucking it between his lips. 

 

Kylo pushed her leg over his shoulder so she could balance as he continued to lick and suck at her pussy. She tasted so good— better than he imagined. He felt her start to quiver and he buried his face between her thighs. He licked around her clit in soft circles until she was pulsing against his tongue. 

 

She leaned against the wall, with the water running down her gorgeous body, looking happy and sated. Rey reached between their bodies and grabbed his erection. She stroked him a few times before he grabbed her wrist. 

 

“Fuck Rey. That feels  _ too  _ good. If you keep that up I’m going to come.” 

 

She cupped the back of his neck with her other hand and guided him to her wet entrance. Kylo slid in with ease and he had to take a moment to calm himself down at the feeling of her warm cunt around his cock. 

 

He rested his head on her shoulder for a few seconds and then lifted his head to press a kiss to her pretty pink lips. 

 

Kylo started to thrust. Her body was perfect. He loved the way her tits jiggled with every snap of his hips. 

 

“Fuck baby, you are so tight,” he said between kisses. 

 

“Ben,” she moaned. And finally  _ hearing _ her moan his name made his cock grow painfully hard. 

 

He sped up his thrusts; the wet slap of skin on skin obscene in the empty shower. Kylo brushed his thumb over her clit in circles as he felt himself getting closer. He longed to feel come on his cock. 

 

His thumb ached at the awkward angle his hand was in between their bodies, but he hardly cared when he felt the first flutters of her pussy on his cock. Her walls clenched around him tightly as Rey hit her release and Kylo pounded into her until he painted her gorgeous pussy with his come. 

 

As his cock softened within her, he reluctantly pulled out. The water from the shower head was still raining down on them. 

 

Kylo twisted the knobs to turn the water off and dropped to his knees once again. He kissed Rey’s overworked clit and then pulled back to watch his spend drip down her thighs. He gathered it on his finger and pushed it back into her pussy. Her walls clenched around his digit in an aftershock of her orgasm. 

 

Soon enough, they would be separated by the bars of his cell. But at least she could keep a little piece of him inside her. 

 

***

 

After they both got dressed and Rey started to unlock the door to the bathrooms, she gasped at the red headed guard that was leaning against the wall. 

 

“Hux,” she said meekly. 

 

“And what were the two of you doing in there Rey?” Hux asked with a devilish grin on his face. “I dare say Warden Snoke would not approve of such behavior. It’s even criminal.” 

 

Kylo felt his fist clench by his side. Hux leaned forward to grab at his pocket, and Kylo reacted out of instinct. 

 

***

 

Kylo’s hands were shaking and covered with blood. Hux was on the ground with two bruised eyes, a busted lip, and many lacerations on his head. 

 

He turned around to look at Rey with wide searching eyes— asking for clarification. What had happened? Hux was reaching for a gun? Wasn’t he?

 

Rey ran to Kylo’s side and helped him to stand on his feet. 

 

“What— what are we going to do?” she asked with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Do you trust me Rey?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Yes Ben, I trust you.” 

 

“Then take me back to my cell. Bring the Warden to me. Don’t say a word to him. Leave it to me. I will protect you.” 

 

“No— I can’t Ben. You can’t.” 

 

He silenced her with a kiss. 

 

“Take me to my cell. Bring Warden Snoke.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Nori!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Kylo could hear the arguing voices of the warden and Rey as they made their way down the hall. She was doing what he promised, which was to bring Snoke here and for her not to say a word about Hux. 

 

Snoke was practically screaming in her face and then Kylo heard a smack and a whimper escape Rey’s lips. 

 

Fury rose in his chest that anyone, let alone the  _ warden _ , were to lay their hands on Rey. 

 

She walked up to his cell with the iron key clasped in her hands. He looked at her cheek and noticed that it was red from the back-handed smack that Snoke had given her. Kylo dug his nails into the meat of his palms to stock himself from murdering Snoke. 

 

He held his fists out for Rey and she cuffed him quickly, grabbing his arm to lead him back towards where Snoke had stopped. The aged man sneered at him. 

 

“My C.O. here won’t tell me  _ why _ Officer Hux is in the infirmary with a busted in face. But I’m assuming it has something to do with you, since she brought me here.” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Kylo muttered. 

 

“Then we shall continue this in my office.” Snoke said, grabbing his arm with a tight grip and ushering him forward. “I’ll call you when you are to come get him Rey,” he continued. 

 

***

 

Kylo was slammed into a chair once they had gotten into Snoke’s office. The first thing that Snoke did was pull his fist back and punch Kylo in the face, his lip bleeding from where Snoke’s ring had cut into the tender skin. 

 

Instead of asking Kylo what had happened, Snoke spent the entire time beating him. Sometimes with his fists, sometimes with a baton. To end it all, the man brought his taser to Kylo’s side, shocking him on impact.

 

Snoke returned to his desk and grabbed a cloth to wipe Kylo’s blood off of his hands, then he looked straight at Kylo and smiled wickedly. 

 

“You have really done a number on my boy Armie. However, he was conscious enough to tell me what he witnessed outside of the bathrooms.”

 

Kylo visibly swallowed. He had prepared for this question, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to pull off the lie. It was the only way for him to save Rey from all of the ramifications. 

 

“He knows what he  _ thinks _ he knows,” Kylo stated, calmly. 

 

He leaned back in his chair and spat some blood on the floor. 

 

“Oh so you and my prison guard weren’t in the bathrooms  _ fucking. _ ”

 

“Well, from everything I’ve ever seen on the news, it isn’t fucking if she didn’t consent,” Kylo says cockily, although his stomach swirled with anxiety. 

 

“Hm, I don’t believe you.” Snoke sat down at his desk and picked up his phone. “She will be terminated— and that’s letting her off easy. And you, yes, you will be transferred into solitary. From there we will decide what to do with you. Whether you will spend the rest of your days rotting in that cell, or if you will be executed by lethal injection.” 

 

The phone was attached to his ear as he made the arrangements for Kylo to be transferred. Solitary was still on the prison grounds, but it was a good mile or two away. There would be a transport set to pick him up in the morning. 

 

Snoke then called Rey in to take Kylo back to his cell. Completely oblivious to the fact that Snoke was about to fire her. 

 

***

 

Rey kept sneaking glances at his swollen lip and bruised face. His ribs were also bruised, and if Kylo had to guess— probably broken. 

 

It took him a long time to walk down the hallway towards his cell. He winced in pain with every step, and he leaned on Rey for support. It was embarrassing for her to see him in this state. 

 

Once he got back to his cell, he leaned his forehead against the bars as Rey unlocked the gate. 

 

She dug in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone, making him turn around so she could take pictures of his wounds. She lifted his shirt and let at a startled gasp at the sight of his ribs and chest, covered with black and purple bruises. 

 

She took some more photos and then pocketed her cell phone. 

 

“What’s that for?” He couldn’t help but to ask. 

 

“Nothing that you should be worried about.” 

 

He grabbed her hand with both of his, the chain on his cuffs clinking as he brought her knuckles to his lips. 

 

“Snoke said he is going to fire you.” She visibly flinched but waved off the notion. “He’s also moving me to solitary. And there’s a possibility that I might be executed.” 

 

“He can’t do that!” Rey shouted. 

 

Kylo held his hands up and cupped her cheeks. 

 

“My darling. Perhaps this is for the best, you can start over. Somewhere where you don’t get abused at your place of work. And for me— well perhaps I will be put out of this misery.”

 

Tears slipped down her cheeks and he brought his lips to hers. 

 

“Please don’t cry, sweetheart, don’t cry for me.” 

 

“How am I supposed to live with this?” She cried. “When I love you.” 

 

His eyes widened as he took a step back. Nobody— nobody had ever said those words to him. He grew up in a family that shied away from physical contact. She couldn’t possibly… 

 

Kylo crashed his lips to hers and kissed her, probably for what would be the last time. 

 

“I love you too, Rey.” 

 

Now he was crying too. He walked into his cell and she closed the iron gate. Kylo held his hand up against the bars and she grabbed it, interlacing their fingers. It was a memory of their past, a closing of a door. It hurt his heart to watch her walk away, only the sound of her footsteps left to comfort him. 

 

And those faded as she walked out of sight. 

 

***

 

C.O. Mitaka woke him up by coughing and motioning for him to come to the doors. It seemed Mitaka would be the one to take him to solitary. 

 

Kylo held his hands out for Mitaka to place the cuffs on his wrists, and didn’t put up any fight as the man led him outside. 

 

He was placed in the back of the transport as Mitaka walked around to the driver’s side. Kylo rested his head on the wall of the transport and groaned. 

 

He didn’t want to think about where he was going, and that he would never see Rey again. It was too much for him to handle. 

 

The van started to shake as if somebody was struggling up at the front. But soon enough the ignition was turned on and the transport started to move. 

 

He knew the drive wouldn’t take long, solitary was only just down the hill. 

 

But then he heard the gates of the prison open and the van began to speed up. 

 

Kylo gripped his seat as the van started to accelerate faster. Within minutes, an alarm sounded in the prison, alerting the staff or a prison break… 

 

The van slammed to a stop and the back doors were opened in a hurry. Rey rushed in with a set of keys and freed him from his handcuffs. 

 

She threw the keys down and grabbed his arm. 

 

“Come on, we have to hurry.” 

 

They started running through the thick forests that surrounded the prison until they reached a car parked on the road. Kylo climbed in the passenger seat as Rey got behind the wheel. Then she was pulling onto the road and driving at top speed. 

 

“What the hell, Rey?” he yelled in panic. 

 

She reached behind him and grabbed a bag of clothes. 

 

“Put these on.” 

 

His eyes widened and he did as he told, pulling out the jeans and black shirt that was inside the plastic bag. 

 

Once he was out of his prison uniform, he pulled the jeans up his hips and then pulled the shirt over his head. He placed the uniform in the bag and tied it up. 

 

They stopped behind a gas station and threw the bag in the dumpster. Then they were back on the road, taking back roads until they were clear of the city. 

 

Kylo kept looking in the rear view mirror, worried that they were being followed. But extraordinarily they hadn’t been. 

 

“How?” he asked, once they had crossed the border into the next state. 

 

“I injected Mitaka with something to knock him out, then I stole his keys.” 

 

“You did this all on your own?” 

 

She blushed a little as she switched lanes.

 

“No, I had help. My friend is a lawyer. The reason they haven’t come for us is because Finn has been investigating them for misconduct and abuse to the C.O.’s and the inmates. With the pictures I took last night, he had enough give to the FBI what they needed.” 

 

“So what are we doing now? Surely they will notice that I’m gone?”

 

“Oh, I forgot to ask you. How do you feel about the beach?” 

 

Kylo let out a chuckle. “The beach is great.” 

 

“Good,” she replied. 

 

***

 

Rey pulled off the road at a remote area surrounded by swampland. She hurried him along as they reached a small private plane. 

 

Rey grabbed a suitcase out of the trunk of the car. Then she was leading him up the ramp to the plane. 

 

“This your plane?” Kylo asked with a smirk. 

 

She laughed as she sat in the pilot’s seat pointing for him to sit in the co pilot's seat. 

 

“Yeah, sort of. It’s actually my friend Jessika’s but she is letting me have it. She taught me how to fly and everything.” 

 

“She’s letting you have a plane?” Kylo skeptically asked. 

 

“Well. She’s going to come and get it at some point. So we are just borrowing it to get out of the country. Panama doesn’t have extradition.” 

 

He sat back in the seat and breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

***

 

It was night when they landed in Panama. Rey grabbed her suitcase and Kylo’s hand as they walked down the ramp. 

 

An Asian woman was waiting for them. She had long dark hair and a bright smile on her face. Rey ran up to her and hugged her tightly. 

“Ben, this is Jessika.” Rey introduced them. 

 

Kylo shook her hand and then brushed his hand through his hair nervously. 

 

“I can see why you went through all the trouble, Rey.” Jessika said as she looked him up and down with a smirk on her face. 

 

Rey turned to him and pulled him down for a heated kiss. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Jess laughed as she waved her hands in front of her face. “Let me show you to my place. It’s just a vacation home, you can stay there until you get settled.” 

 

Kylo put an arm around Rey’s shoulders and she wrapped an arm around his waist. 

 

For the first time in quite a while, Kylo felt at ease. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful artwork for this fic was done by @dr4wn-to-y0u and can be found here...   
> http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/169781102470/dr4wn-to-y0u-for-reylorobyn2011-and-her
> 
> Once again, thank you to my beta Nori!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

The windows were open, letting the salty sea breeze blow through and ruffled Ben’s hair. He felt a warm body pressed into his side, the weight of Rey’s head as she used his arm for a pillow. He gazed at her sleeping face, so calm and beautiful. He could not believe that this was his life now, and that she had risked everything— to save him. 

 

Ben pulled the sheet off of Rey’s shoulder and down to her waist. He grasped her hip and started to trace shapes on her hip bone. She wasn’t wearing any clothes, neither of them were. They had resorted to wearing nothing to bed. It helped for Ben to feel the warmth of her skin against his own, the comfort of her embrace, and it was rather nice without the extra layers of clothes in the heat of Panama. 

 

They had been here for three months. Three months of adjustment for Ben. Rey was by his side the entire time, holding him when he had flashbacks from the war, or talking to him when he felt like he was suffocating. He was no longer trapped, no longer behind bars— yet he still had fears of being locked away. Fears of being alone. Fears that Rey would be taken away from him. But Rey was here— beautiful and naked in  _ their  _ bed. 

 

He curled his arm around her waist, tracing circles on Rey’s lower back. She wiggled against his touch, adorably. Her eyes started to flutter open and she gave him the brightest smile. Ben leaned closer to her and captured Rey’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

His hand ran up the expanse of Rey’s back, pulling her closer into his body. Her arms wound around his neck as their lips met in searching kisses. Rey’s breasts were pressed into his chest, and the feel of her hard nipples grazing his skin drove him a little bit mad. 

 

Ben flipped her onto her back and settled himself between her splayed hips. He had her caged in, balanced on his forearms on either side of her head. Rey smoothed her hands down his chest, taking her time to touch every inch of his skin and muscle. 

 

She rested her hands on his hips, squeezing her fingers into the top of his ass before slowly running her palms over his bottom. 

 

Ben reached between their bodies and teased Rey’s folds. She was already wet, he gathered some of her slick and rubbed her clit. Rey arched into his touch, rolling her hips to meet his hand. He quickly removed his fingers from her folds and started kissing down her body. He kissed each erect nipple and flicked his tongue against the buds before moving down her body. 

 

Her legs were already spread, but Ben put his hands under her ass as he buried his face between her thighs. 

 

He would never tire of her taste. Never tire of the sight of her beautiful slit. Gently, Ben used his thumbs to spread her folds so he could admire her beautiful pussy. Rey rocked her hips in anticipation. Taking pity on her, he closed the distance and started licking and sucking at her core. 

 

Rey’s fingers were tugging his hair, it was almost painful but he could hardly care with her cunt in his face and her clit against his tongue. She rocked her hips, chasing her orgasm and he was all too eager to make her come. He loved to watch the look on her face as she found her release. 

 

He swirled his tongue around her nub, flicking it every so often, making her jolt with pleasure. Ben reached up and grabbed her breast, pinching and pulling on her nipple to help push her over the edge. Her nipples were always so sensitive— and he loved to devote attention to her gorgeous tits. 

 

Rey’s grip on his hair grew tighter as she started to peak. He felt her clit throb against his tongue as she shouted out his name. 

 

She was sated and boneless against the bed— blissfully happy. Ben crawled up her body once again and nudged his erection against her slick folds. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as he slipped to the hilt inside of her. She was so warm and tight around his cock. 

 

He started to thrust shallowly, wanting to make this last. He loved being inside of Rey. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were perfectly pink. 

 

Suddenly, he rolled them over so she was straddling him. Her breasts jiggled in his face and he leaned forward to wrap his lips around her nipple. Ben continued to thrust up into her as he ran his hands up and down her back. 

 

He reached down and cupped her peachy ass in his hands as he continued to suck at her tit. He felt himself rising towards his own release. Rey was meeting him thrust for thrust, rubbing her clit against his pelvic bone. Then he felt the familiar flutter of her cunt around his cock and she milked him of his own release. He grunted as he came inside her, finally releasing her breast with a slick pop. 

 

They looked at each other with kind smiles and warm eyes. Ben never thought his life would end up like this. And he was forever grateful. 

 

***

 

Panama gave Ben and Rey an opportunity to start over. Ben bought a used boat and would take Rey out on the water while he went fishing. He would sell his catch at the local market. Rey picked up shifts at a restaurant. It wasn’t great money but it was their money. 

 

Ben held Rey’s hand in his own as they walked barefoot on the beach. The sun was setting, painting the water a beautiful golden hue. 

 

Rey was wearing a pretty blue sundress and she was holding the end of her dress in her other hand so the waves wouldn’t catch it. 

 

They walked down to the pier and Ben stopped them, gently pushing Rey up against the wooden beam of the pier. He kissed her lips and then her nose before he dropped down to one knee in the sand. 

 

He had gone out everyday fishing and helping with manual labor when their neighbors needed it; anything to get enough money to buy Rey a ring. It wasn’t big, a small solitaire diamond on a white gold band. 

 

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it up to a very shocked Rey. Her eyes filled with tears. 

 

“Rey,” tears started to sting his own eyes, “will you marry me?” 

 

Rey leaned over to where he was kneeling in the sand, grabbed his face and planted a passionate kiss to his lips. Ben stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

 

“Is that a yes?” he asked with a smile. 

 

“Yes, of course it’s a yes,” Rey replied. 

 

Ben picked her up off of her feet and her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her and held her with one arm while he slipped the ring on. It looked beautiful on her delicate finger. It was nearly dark outside and they started to head back to their home. 

 

Once Ben got her back inside, they made love on their bed with the promise of never being alone again. Rey was his belonging, and she found hers with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
